


Lonely Among Us

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse fandom sttng drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Among Us

I watch him sometimes. I know he's aware of my eyes; sometimes he turns to smile at me, giving me that irrepressible grin. But other times he ignores me, pretends I'm not there.

There's a piece of him that he holds separate because, I know, he can't afford to care too much, not even about me. Let me put it another way. The Jack we see, the Jack I see, is a small outpost of ice, shining in the sun, while in the benthic waters his heart slumbers.

It's all right. What can we offer him aside from temporary surcease?


End file.
